How Special
by Veronica.On.The.Moon
Summary: At a club, Sirius meets Laurel Token, who is just as lonely and depressed as he is. After wondering if she's his soul mate, he proves it to her by giving her a night of mind-blowing pleasure. A gift for DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92! Enjoy the smutty goodness!


**This is a special gift to my good friend DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92. It's in compensation for her bad day, to make her feel better. I thought maybe I could cheer her up with a bit of smutty delicious-goodness. Hurray for perverted minds! I love you!**

**-Veronica**

Firewhiskey burned down Sirius Black's throat as he threw back his head and gulped it out of the expensive crystal glass. One shot was usually all it took to get him back up, dancing again. However, today his spirits were sort of crushed. Sure, this was supposed to be a celebration, but how could he celebrate? Everyone was moving on in their lives. He was simply stuck where he was, and he didn't know what to do.

So James and Lily were engaged… And that was such a happy thing! Sirius was proud of his best mate, excited for him even. But deep down, loneliness spread throughout him. It started in his heart, and traveled to his limbs, making him cold and bitter.

Maybe the whiskey was just wearing off. Yes, that was it, he decided. He poured himself another shot of the burning liquid and downed it again.

Still, even while Lily and James danced together over on the other side of the club, swaying and looking into one another's eyes, purely in love, Sirius felt jealous. He didn't have anyone. Sure, he could _get_ anyone with a snap of his fingers, but none of these harpies were really… Good enough for him.

Okay, make they are good enough, but he didn't like any of them. They were all identical. They all wore the latest trends. The big hair, teased and hair sprayed to insanity, which was rather different from the previous locks of hair in the late 70s, just a few years ago, when every girl's hair was feathered and blonde and light. Now the color didn't matter, just how big it was. They all wore tight leather dresses and skirts, tube tops that made their breasts pop out. Their makeup was bold and bright, with a lot of red lipstick, blush high on their cheeks and mascara. Sirius didn't understand why any girl needed makeup, or to tease their hair. And the tight leather dresses were quite teasing to him as well.

He barely saw anyone who wasn't dressed as such those days. He went out in Diagon Alley, all the witches were the same clones of each other. He went into Muggle London, it was the same damned thing. He didn't like all the girls dressing alike. He didn't understand their reasoning of it at all. Why couldn't they be natural?

He didn't realize a small witch walk up and sit herself beside him. Not until she took the Firewhiskey bottle out of his hand and pour herself a glass.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed.

She smirked behind her glass and took a sip. "Well I'm sorry, but that's not exclusively your bottle. We pay by the glass."

"Look here, smartass-"

"I'm a smartass, am I? No, I'm just clever." she tapped her head, which was full of dark black curls.

"No teasing?" he asked, a smirking forming on his own face.

She lost hers and frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Your hair is curly, not teased like all the other birds in here."

"Oh, yes. I don't like big hair. Bounce matters to me, not volume." she smirked once again, taking a lock of her hair and pulling. She released it rather sensually and it bounced back into place, glossy and pretty.

"Also no leather… Well, aside from the pleasing motorbike jacket you sport." he said. She was wearing a white cotton dress that went low on her neck, showing off a lot of cleavage, and high on her thighs, showing a lot of her bronze tanned leg, down to her sky-high black pumps. Giving her a once-over, Sirius's trousers got slightly tighter.

"Leather isn't my thing, unless it's in form of arm wear or shoes." she smiled. Her makeup, too was not bold and overdone. It was simple and suited her small face and golden eyes.

He watched as she raised her glass to her small pink lips. She drank the Firewhiskey rather delicately and slowly. It was tantalizing, seeing her little pink tongue dash out to catch a stray drop on her lips. "Ogden's Finest… Must be loaded, you. I can't afford anything close to this, myself."

"Yes, I am rather… Err… Loaded." he shrugged, "What's your name?"

"Laurel Token."

"Token," he smirked, and held his hand out, "Sirius Black. Did you go to Hogwarts? I feel like I recognize you."

"Yes, but I was in Ravenclaw. Didn't see many outside my own House. Gryffindor, I assume."

"How'd you know?"

She shrugged, "I'm clever. You know, Ravenclaw brains."

He smirked, "Clever?"

"I'm good at common sense." she smiled.

"What else are you good at?" Sirius smirked at her, and she smirked back but changed the subject.

"So what are you doing here, drowning your sorrows in whiskey?" she asked, taking another drink.

"Well, I'm not alone. My two mates are over there." Sirius pointed in the direction of Lily and James.

"Oh, I see. You're here because you're lonely."

"I am not!" he said, "That's absurd!"

"It's true though. Don't deny it, I know all."

"I could get any girl in here with a clap of my hands."

"Sure you could, but you don't want just any girl in here. You want someone special."

"How's you know?" he asked. Her pink lips parted to respond, but she closed them again. Then she shrugged and licked her lips. "Maybe you're special."

She looked surprised at his response to her not responding. "Me? Your special one?"

"Well, what's the problem with that, Laurel?"

She sighed, "Well, Sirius… It's just… I don't know. Who meets their special one in a club?"

"Quite a lot of people. You'd be surprised."

"Well I don't think I would."

"How do you know? You can meet your special one anywhere." he said gruffly, slightly put-off that she turned him down.

She shrugged, "I just don't think I really have a special someone."

He sighed, "Well what are you doing in here then?"

"Same as you. I've got nobody. Well, friends of course. They all have partners…"

"And why don't you? You're beautiful."

Laurel blushed and shrugged, "I become sad for them though because I know it won't last. No relationships I've ever known last. My parents met, shagged, had me then got married after I was born, then divorced maybe a year afterwards." she sighed, "The longest relationship I've seen was only three years."

"What's your longest relationship?"

She thought for a moment, then answered, "Five months." she smiled sheepishly, "I'm not good with relationships."

"Funny. Neither am I." he smirked, "Why are you sitting by me though? You should be dancing and enjoying yourself."

"So should you."

"I can't enjoy myself."

"Neither can I."

Sirius looked, dazed, into her eyes for a moment, getting lost in the honey-colored irises. She looked back, equally entranced in his striking grey eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask." she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. A fast song began to play and Laurel ground against Sirius. He smirked at her and held her hips, pressing his and hers together. She could feel the effects that her dancing had on him pressing hard against her thigh.

Laurel reached up and wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck, playing with his unruly black hair. He smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand, and bent down to kiss her. He just brushed his lips against hers at first, teasing her. She got impatient and grabbed his hair in her fist, then pulled his head toward her. Their lips locked in a fierce kiss. Laurel had control at first, but Sirius quickly gained dominance, leading the tango that their tongues danced.

Laurel groaned into his mouth and he moved his head down, proceeding to place hot, open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw. He captured her earlobe in his teeth and tugged, making her tighten her grip on his hair.

"Mmm," she hissed, "Sirius, maybe we should take it somewhere else."

He looked up at her and nodded. He went to pay for their few glasses of Firewhiskey, then took her hand and led her to the door. He stopped by Lily and James's table first and said, "Well, mate, congratulations to you. You too, Lily. But I must be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Sirius." the redhead bade him as her fiancée nuzzled his face in her neck.

Sirius pulled Laurel quickly out of the bar, taking her around to the back where his motorcycle was parked.

"Rather hot tonight, isn't it?" she asked, removing her jacket and placing it on the back of his bike. He didn't help her on it, but instead pushed her against the rough brick wall and began to ravish her. He kissed up her neck and groaned right into her ear as she pushed her hips into his semi-hard erection. Laurel shuddered at the hot breath on her ear. Sirius brought his hands up to cup her breasts, kneading them through her dress. He found out that she wasn't wearing a bra as he felt her nipples harden beneath his touch. Laurel shivered again and pulled him close.

Sirius wanted to feel every part of her body, every curve and crevice, but at the moment he couldn't wait. He attached his lips to her collarbone as his hands, previously on her waist, moved to her hips, then even lower. He noted that she tastes very sweet, like candy… _Red licorice._ She smelled sweet too. She smelled like a mix of coconuts, fresh sugar cookies, honeysuckle… And desire.

He caressed her thighs then grabbed the hem of her dress, hiking it up to that it pooled around her waist. Laurel was so entranced by him, she could hardly do anything. Soon, she came to her senses and reached her hands down to his belt buckle. He unbuckled it swiftly and unzipped them, then plunged her hand inside.

"Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, breathing in sharply.

"Nope, just Laurel." she smirked, wrapping her small, cold fingers around his length.

Sirius collected his wits and took note of her panties. She wore grey lace boy shorts that were slung rather low on her hips. He pulled them down quickly, making sure they were off completely and then stuffing them into his pocket. Laurel chuckled upon seeing this, but it turned into a soft purr as Sirius's thumb grazed her clit. He smirked at her reaction and delved two fingers into her wetness. Laurel groaned and threw her head back on the wall. She continued to pump Sirius's thick cock in her hands, making it rock hard for her.

"Laurel," Sirius whispered, unable to say anything else.

"Sirius… I want you… _Now_."

That was all it took for Sirius to push his pants down and grab her thighs again. He made her wrap her legs around his waist and he entered her in a quick thrust. Laurel groaned loudly and threw her head back against the bricks, a thud coming with it. She knew that it would hurt rather badly in the morning, the pain being joined with a bump and most likely a couple impressive scratches.

Sirius kissed her neck again, and pushed away one of the straps of her dress down her shoulder with his teeth. He kissed where the fabric previously was. He nibbled on the skin spanning her shoulder, giving her several lovebites. He thrusted into her without much abandon. He gripped her thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Laurel's hands gripped his shoulders in attempt to support herself. She bounced every time Sirius pounded into her. Then he would pull out almost all the way before he bucked his hips again and filled her.

Sirius's talented mouth traveled to the valley of her breasts. Her dress had gotten even more pulled down at the neckline and while the swells of her breasts showed before, almost half of each one was showing now. Her nipples were hardened almost painfully, and one peeked out from where the fabric discreetly covered it. Sirius pushed the fabric down further and took a nipple in his mouth. Laurel gasped and tightened her grip on his shoulders painfully. She dug her nails into his shirt, not doing any damage. Sirius could still feel them through it, and it hurt a little bit. He rolled her nipple in his teeth and then soothed it by sucking on it. He gave the same treatment to her other nipple when he was done, then drew up his face.

Sirius looked into her eyes and kissed her slightly parted lips. She gasped at the unexpected attack as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sirius licked her lips and nibbled on them lightly, giving her pleasure. He reached one hand to her clit.

"Sirius!" she shrieked as he flicked over it with his thumb. "Sirius, I won't last much longer!"

"Good, because neither will I." he growled, adjusting her so her could hit even deeper within her. He buried himself to the hilt in her girth. He kissed her neck again and brought the hand on her clit up to fondle her breasts.

Laurel let out a loud moan as her walls contracted around him. Her body went rigid several times and her thighs tightened painfully around his hips. Sirius rolled his hips on hers and she cried out as she came hard. He thrust hard against her roughly, knowing there would probably be bruises from that. However, Laurel didn't care-she was too absorbed in her own orgasm. He was seized by his own as he kept pumping into her, staying in for longer and longer. He shot spurt after spurt of his seed into her, thrusting deep within her to cum.

By the time they were done, Laurel was whimpering into his shoulder. "Ohh," she sighed blissfully, "Sirius…"

Sirius groaned into her ear and set her down. She held onto the wall for a few seconds to regain her balance. She was very dizzy with pleasure. If shagging him against a brick wall was that good, she could only imagine how disoriented she would be on a bed with him.

"Let's go back to my flat." he growled, zipping up his pants and rearranging his clothes. He turned to head to his motorbike, but paused when he didn't hear her moving. He walked back and sighed. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her lips. He put the sleeves and neckline of her dress back where they were supposed to be. Then he kneeled down and place a single kiss to her mound. Laurel groaned but he didn't do anything else but pull down her dress, which was still bunched around her waist.

"What about my…" she trailed off as he led her to his motorbike.

"You aren't getting those lovely panties back." he smirked.

"A shame… Those were my favorite…"

He shrugged, "I think you'd look rather beautiful in a pair of much smaller… Lace… _Black_ panties. These are just traced with your divine scent."

Laurel smiled and Sirius helped her onto the motorcycle. Her dress rode up inappropriately and he went around the front to gaze at her. Her tanned legs spread wide, her glistening heat showed off to the world. He smirked and then got on in front of her.

"Hold on tight." he murmured to her. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and he took off. A rather silent ride followed with no words and no actions. They arrived at Sirius's flat about fifteen minutes later. Sirius got off the bike and then pulled Laurel off as well. He then heaved her up and over his left shoulder. He caressed her bum with his left hand and turned his face quickly to kiss her hip. Laurel moaned at the contact, vibrating on top of her place on Sirius's shoulder. She couldn't wait for what was to come.

Once they were inside and in the kitchen, Sirius placed her on the counter before setting two glasses and filling them with Firewhiskey. However, they remained untouched as Sirius spread Laurel's legs and knelt between them. He kissed her nether lips and then parted her folds with his tongue. "Mmm…" Laurel groaned, "Sirius."

"Yes?" he asked, smirking as he caressed her clit with his lips. He was planning on making love to her slowly. He wanted to touch her now, to feel everything and take it at a leisurely pace. He wanted to love her, and he wanted her to love him. He wanted to give, not take.

"Please," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again, still planning to take it as slow as possible. And she tasted so damn good. Her flavor was sweet, like honey and sugar and syrupy warmth.

He nibbled gently on her clit, then her folds. He delved his tongue into her, then pulled out and stood up, leaving her squirming and writhing on the counter. If he hadn't already came inside her, he would have wanted to take her then and there, and pound into her mercilessly. _But, _since he had already screwed her hard, he felt languid and at peace. Right he just wanted to taste every bit of her, smell her, make her love him.

Laurel filled her lungs with much needed oxygen after realizing she had been holding her breath as Sirius kissed her cunt. He was now kissing her neck. He pulled back to take off her dress. She helped him do so and she pulled at his shirt so that she didn't feel like the only one exposed. Sirius obliged, discarding his shirt to the floor.

He bent his head down to kiss her lips, and she moaned into his lips. He took his time on her small, pink lips, caressing her tongue, kissing the corners of her mouth, running his tongue along her teeth. He finally moved on to her jaw. He licked a line along her jawbone, then placed feather-light kisses along her jaw. He moved to her ear, nibbling the lobe and breathing harshly against the shell of her ear. He kissed and suckled it. He noticed for the first time the noises Laurel was making. Delightful moans, hisses, purrs, gasps and squeals escaped her mouth, especially when he did something remarkably pleasurable.

He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking on everything he could get his mouth on. Laurel was sure that by the time he was done, her neck would be purple and red with his bite marks. He nipped at her skin and licked it afterwards, creating a soothing sensation. She was reveling in his ministrations, the pleasure making her dizzy. She didn't want him to go any faster. She liked his slow pace, taking his time. She definitely wasn't complaining.

Sirius moved lower, and into the crease between her fairly large breasts. Even without the confines of a bra or tight dress, Laurel's breasts were perky and pressed firmly together. Sirius licked the upper swell of her breast, dragging his tongue down to the bottom curve. He kissed the tight crease between the two bronzy globes. He took his lips and tongue everywhere except her aching nipples. He circled his tongue around each areola, careful to not touch the darker brown skin that tasted so sweet.

Finally, Laurel groaned in pleasure and pain, "Sirius, _please_."

He smirked and whispered tantalizingly against her skin, "Please what?" Laurel hissed sharply at his warm breath on her nipple. Sirius didn't wait for her to answer as his mouth clamped down on her left nipple. Laurel groaned and his hands went up to rub her back enticingly. Sirius licked and bit her nipple lightly, bringing Laurel a great deal of euphoria. Laurel moaned longingly for him and hissed when he moved down, cool air hitting her breast. Sirius's lips ghosted over the bottom of it, kissing the curve one last time before moving on to her navel. His hands kneaded her shoulders and neck, bringing more breathy moans from her lips. His lips brushed her clit and she groaned loudly. He latched his mouth on to it and suckled, taking the breath out of Laurel.

"Sirius!" she groaned, "Oh God!"

He drew his head back from her sweet moisture and brought himself to her lips once again. She moaned against him and clutched his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his flesh. Sirius smiled and cupped her face, caressing her soft skin. She panted loudly. Trying to catch her breath. She hadn't even had her first orgasm yet and was already in a frenzy. She breathed out harshly, "Oh, Sirius…"

"You okay, love?" he smiled lovingly. She nodded.

"Sirius, fuck me. Please, fuck me."

He smiled and nodded, "As you wish."

He worked to remove his pants and pulled them down in one pull. His erect cock made an impressive tent in his boxers. Seeing it again made Laurel groan. She moved her hands to groped him through the black silk boxers he wore. He moaned and his eyes fluttered shut, but soon he came to his senses and pulled his boxers down as well. Sirius slid his length along her folds, not entering her. He continued this along with teasing her clit, until she gripped his shoulders again and groaned loudly. Then he aligned her glistening heat with his arousal and slid into her slowly. He stretched her tight passage with his length and languidly filled her. Once he was buried to the hilt in her warmth, Sirius paused for a moment before sliding just as slowly out as he slid in. Laurel enjoyed his gradual pace. She loved it, craved it. He was satisfying her with his slow pace as much as he would with him animalistically pounding in and out of her.

However, it soon got treacherous, feeling him go slow. She bucked her hips into him, and he soon got the hint that she wanted it faster. Laurel grabbed onto his shoulders and braced herself. And then Sirius began to move faster. While it was still rather slow, it was satisfying enough. It brought loud moans and groans from the both of them. Laurel raked her fingernails down his shoulders. Sirius knew what would bring her completion. He pulled out almost all the way, leaving the head in before slamming back into her forcefully. He hit every single part of her walls going in, making her cry out loudly as her walls contracted around his length.

Sirius let go as well. He felt her walls milking him and drove into her once more, going in as far as he could go before letting his seed out inside of her. He had built her orgasm up just as much as his own, and it seemed to go on for minutes as waves crashed inside both of them. Sirius could do nothing for Laurel as he saw stars and spots dance before his eyes. Doing what he could, he attached his lips to her neck, suckling and making her moan pleasantly. Her walls fluttered even faster around him, letting him know she was at the peak of her orgasm. They slowly stopped, and soon they both knew the other was finished.

Sirius pulled out of her, his cock now flaccid. He kept his hold on her waist though. Laurel kept her hands on his shoulders, but retracted her nails from his skin. She rested her head on his chest and panted loudly. Sirius pulled her in closer to him, and kissed her hair. However, she flinched when he kissed the bump from when she hit her head on the wall.

"Love, you have a bump." Sirius noted. Laurel nodded. "Here, let me look at it."

Laurel stood up and turned, letting the taller man have better access to it. He pushed her hair out of the way and saw it was bruising already. "Quite tender." he murmured, pulling out his wand. He cast a healing spell to make the pain go away. "It's only a bruise, darling. No need to worry."

Laurel nodded and turned around again. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He snaked his own arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest, her nipples hardening as he deepened the kiss considerably. He went to place open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, when Laurel suggested they go to the bedroom.

"Of course," he smirked, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her thighs to supports her and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door open and closed. He threw her on the bed, taking a moment to admire her wonderful, supple body before climbing over her and capturing her lips with his. Laurel moaned, once again going into her personal euphoria for the third time that evening. And to think it was only ten at night.

XXX

Laurel woke up to light kisses being placed down her back. Sirius had ravished Laurel to the point of exhaustion. She finally told him at around midnight that she was too tired for more. He agreed that they should sleep and laid down with her on his chest. At some point during the four hours they had slept, Laurel guessed she had moved off of him since he was placing hot kisses all over her back now. He licked a trail down her spine to her lower back, then back up. He places licks and suckles on her shoulder blades, her neck and each of her nerves, tendons and ligaments. He massaged her back, doing wondrous things to her muscles.

"Mmm, Sirius…" Laurel moaned. Sirius kissed between her shoulder blades and her back arched. He smiled against her skin and moved up to her ear.

He suckled on her lobe and whispered, "Good, love. You're awake."

She shivered delightfully at the contact and groaned as his fingers kneaded the soft skin of her back. Suddenly, she thought of something. "Sirius, I want to pleasure you." She whispered, her voice husky and low with lust.

"Wh-what?" he asked, caught off-guard by the unexpected words. Laurel turned on her back and looked at him with hooded, desire-filled eyes. The look on her face made his semi-hard cock twitch and ache.

"You heard me." she smiled yearningly. She reached her hands down to grab his length. Sirius threw his head back and groaned. She pumped him a few times before drawing back the sheet to reveal his naked groin. She put one leg on either side of his thighs and bent her head down to take him into her small mouth.

Her pink lips wrapped around Sirius's cock. He tongue pointedly licked his head, circling around the tip as she retracted her lips. She kissed his head once, and then blew breaths of hot air all along his length. She licked up the side before taking him as far into her mouth as she could, covering the rest of his arousal with her hands. Sirius hissed as she moaned against him. He grabbed her hair with his hand, not noticing when he skimmed her once-again tender bump with his nails.

Laurel gasped in pain but ignored it as he took control of her head, guiding her mouth over his cock. She soon brought him to the peak, and he stopped her before he came in her mouth. He took her waist and laid back, positioning her directly over his throbbing arousal.

"Ride me." he whispered. Those were the only words Laurel needed to place herself down on him and rock back and forth on top of him. "I'm so close, love, I might not last."

She smirked and ran her hands down his chest, "That's the good thing about being on top. I can go on for as long as I want after you cum."

He groaned at the thought of her riding hid flaccid cock, and turned his attention to her bouncing breasts. He brought his hands up to cup them, rolling her straining nipples between his fingers. He took her head again and lowered it to kiss her, running his tongue along her lips before kissing her passionately, drinking from her like a parched man. She moaned and pulled back, running her hands along his chest, his biceps, going to hold his hands, which had moved to hold her waist.

Sirius had her lean back and she groaned. The new position making his cock nudge against her front wall, digging into it. She leaned back further, wanting more of the sensation. Sirius held her steady as she made their position more pleasurable for the both of them. Her walls held a vice grip on his cock even with it digging in to one side exclusively.

True to his word, he wasn't able to hang on very long. He soon let go of everything, thrusting deep inside her and cumming wildly. He shot spurt after spurt into her for the umpteenth time in less than ten hours. Laurel groaned at feeling his hot seed fill her, but it was not enough to get her off the edge. Sirius sensed this over his orgasm and brought his hand to her clit.

"Oh!" Laurel squealed, bouncing faster to bring herself to her peak. Sirius rubbed and flicked her clit, manipulating the bundle of nerves pleasurably. Finally, she felt the pressure build in her abdomen. It spread throughout her limbs, burned her spine, scorching her heart and senses, traveling to her core and bringing her the most intense pleasure she's ever felt. She moaned and groaned and writhed on top of Sirius.

Sirius held her hips, holding her in place. He kept fondling her clit with one hand as the one slowly moved from her hips to play with her nipples. Her pleasured sounds only turned him on more, and he fought his urge to kiss the life out of her. Her trembling walls around him milked the last drops of cum out of him. Laurel's walls continued to quiver around him as she came down from her high. Finally, it stopped and she collapsed on his chest, completely and totally exhausted.

Sirius's length turned flaccid, and Laurel slid off him and laid next to him. He kissed her cheek and thought about the last twelve hours. Learning about James's and Lily's engagement, going to that club, all the Firewhiskey… Then there was meeting Laurel, flirting, dancing with her. He took her against the bring wall, then brought her home and took her again against the kitchen counter. There were the countless hours of lovemaking that followed. Then they slept for several hours before experiencing mind-blowing sex all over again. This girl was pretty perfect for him. Maybe he wasn't destined to be alone after all.

He kissed her lips against and she groaned. He smirked at her, "Are you my special someone after all?"

She smiled back and moaned, "Yes. I thought we agreed about that around midnight."

Sirius chuckled and pulled her closer to him. She was definitely special.

**Well there you go! Hope it cheered you up, Christi. I know you've been vying for it since I told you I was gonna give you a gift. So I hope you and everyone reading this enjoyed it very, very much. *wink*.**


End file.
